1. Field of the Invention
The framing jig shown herein is used in the building and construction trades for alignment of roof rafters, wall studs or the like. The device is particularly useful for carpenters or others of little experience and training in forming walls or roofs. The jig can be placed on a first stud which is properly aligned and allows the next stud to be properly spaced from the first while maintaining parallel alignment.
2. Background and Objectives of the Invention
With the rise in labor costs in recent years, the building and construction trades have sought more efficient methods in building homes, office buildings and other structures. Additionally, many builders have resorted to using inexperienced and illiterate workers for performing tasks that once only skilled carpenters and trained workers undertook. Using inexperienced workers can often initially save money, however if the inexperienced workers make mistakes due to their lack of knowledge, literacy or ability, the work often has to be redone, causing a waste in time, materials and customer satisfaction. In all "stick-built" homes and other buildings, walls are generally framed with 2.times.4's which are spaced on 16 inch centers. Other buildings are constructed with wall studs spaced at 24 inch centers. Roof rafters are generally similarly spaced on either 16 or 24 inch centers, depending on the particular load support required. 2.times.4's-2.times.12's are some of the most common components for wall studs and rafters used. It is most important that the wall studs and rafters be parallel and equally spaced, one from another to insure proper structural strength. Thus, with the necessity of using less experienced workers in the construction trades, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a device and method of using the same which is useful for aligning wall studs and rafters.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an adjustable framing jig which can be easily set for an exact stud center alignment.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide an adjustable framing jig which insures proper stud alignment with minimum effort.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide an adjustable framing jig which is relatively light in weight and easy to handle.
It is another objectives of the invention to provide a framing jig which is relatively inexpensive to make and sell.
It is still another objective of the invention to provide a framing jig for those that cannot read a conventional ruler.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.